Caught between a rock and a hard place
by Salem Strider
Summary: Marco falls off of a cliff...Can Spin help him? ((Second Chapter Revised thanks to some insightful criticism)) I know this summary is horrible...just rr it.
1. It started as a day at the beach

The blue sky above his head and the green grass below him made Marco feel like he finally belonged. Here, he wasn't worried about what other people thought of him or if Spin hated him or even if Dylan liked him. Here, he was just Marco Del Rossi, a person, a human, a boy.  
  
He was sitting atop a cliff looking down on the beach. He watched the waves crash in and the people talking in the bright sun. He laughed to himself as he thought about something Jimmy had said earlier, "Marco, you better go outside and get some sun, otherwise people might start to think you're turning into a vampire." Obviously, Marco had taken his advice and was now out in the warm noon sun.   
  
"Hey, Marco. What're you doing up here?" A familiar voice asked from behind him.  
  
Suddenly, all of Marco's fears and thoughts about the real world came back to him. "Hi, Spin."  
  
"Seriously, man...Why are you up here? W-what...are you scoping out guys or something?"  
  
Marco turned to face Spinner, "Ya know, I really get sick of you acting like this all the time."  
  
"Woah, dude, I just asked you a simple question," a smirk ran across his face. He couldn't help it.  
  
"Yeah, well, why do you just assume that all I do is think about guys?"  
  
"Probably because all I do is think about girls."  
  
"Spin, that's not the point. But if you must know, I'm up here because Jimmy recommended that I get some fresh air."  
  
A strange look came to Spinner's face. "So, you...you like listen to everything Jimmy says now? Or what?"  
  
"No...but it was a good idea." Marco turned back to face the water.  
  
"Oh, I see what's going on here."  
  
"Oh yeah, Spin, and what's that?"   
  
"You're crushing on Jimmy, aren't you?"  
  
"Man, how many times do I have to go over this with you? I don't like every guy who comes along!"  
  
"Yeah, but you like Jimmy. Don't you?"  
  
"Maybe coming out here wasn't such a good idea after all." Marco got up and turned to walk down the cliff when Spinner reached out his arms and pushed him.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, punk," Spin said giving Marco another push.  
  
Marco pushed him back and said, "Man, you need some help."  
  
As Spinner brought up his arms to push Marco again, Marco backed up.  
  
Marco was now standing on the edge of the cliff. Before he could say anything and even before Spin could push him, Marco started to fall backwards off the edge of the cliff. As Marco fell, he quickly grabbed onto a rock sticking out of the side of the cliff.   
  
"Oh my god! Marco!" Spin said looking down over the cliff.  
  
"Help me, Spin," Marco said, nearly in tears. The ground was waiting menacingly far down below.  
  
Spinner reached down to try to grab onto Marco, but he was too far away.   
  
"Please, Spin," Marco begged.  
  
"I-I can't reach," he replied, trying to reach farther.  
  
"Oh, god."  
  
"Look, I'm gonna go get help. Just, just hang on. I'll be right back."  
  
"No, please, don't leave me."  
  
"Alright, look, I'll call Jimmy and he'll get you help. He'll know exactly where we're at right? Since he was the one who sent you out here?"  
  
"Yeah, come on, just call him," Marco said.  
  
"Okay, I'll call him and then the police. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Spinner took out his cell phone and began dialing. 


	2. Attention Spin: Panic may now be ensued

Jimmy awoke with a start. He must have fallen asleep while he was studying. He scrambled to pick up the ringing phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Jimmy! Thank god you picked up," Spin's voice said from the other end.  
  
"Spin? What's wrong, what's going on, man?"   
  
"Jimmy, it's Marco. He fell off the edge of a cliff. He's hanging on by a thread."  
  
"Dude, that's not funny," Jimmy said, thinking Spinner was lying.  
  
"No, I'm serious."  
  
"Quit playin' around."  
  
"Dude, I'm not. I'm right here at the cliff. Get help!"  
  
Jimmy wouldn't have believed him if it hadn't been for Marco screaming loud enough for the sound to reach the phone.   
  
"You ARE serious! Man, I'll get some help. You call the police," He hung up the phone. Then dialed another number. He had to get ahold of Marco's parents.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Back at the cliff, Spinner hung up the phone and as he dialed the police, he said to Marco, "Jimmy's getting help. Are you still hanging on?"  
  
"No, Spin! I'm not! I've fallen and your too late. Yes, Spin! I'm still hanging on!!"  
  
"Woah! Sorry if I offended you," he replied in disgust.  
  
Spinner listened to the phone ring waiting for someone to pick up. Finally, someone answered.  
  
"Hello? My friend...He fell off the edge of a cliff. He's still hanging on, but I can't reach him. Yeah, we're at the beach, near the water. Somewhere toward the western end of the beach, I think. Thanks. Please hurry,"   
  
Spinner hung up the phone for a second time and laid down at the edge of the cliff. He tried to reach his arms down to Marco again. Marco struggled to grab onto him without falling.  
  
"Come on, Marco. You can do it. Just reach...a little...farther," Spin said in an atempt at encouragement.  
  
Marco grunted as he slowly removed one hand from the rock and reached up toward Spinner. He grabbed on just in time as the rock gave way and fell down to the earth.  
  
Now, Marco was holding onto Spin's arm with one hand and he moved his other hand to grab onto Spin's other arm. His feet dangled in midair as he hung suspended only by Spinner who was slowly being pulled toward the edge as well, now.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Marco's parents sped across the road. They were over the speed limit, racing to get to Marco in time. They parked the beach as close as they could to where Jimmy said Marco would be. Then, hurried out of the car, Marco's parents and Jimmy, and they scrambled up the tall cliff. As they reached the top, they were just in time to see Spin's feet slipping over the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Who here needs help?" A voice said from behind them. It was the police.   
  
Jimmy was silent and Marco's parents shivered as they looked over the edge of the cliff to see Spinner hanging on for dear life to a branch that jutted out from the side of the cliff. But where was Marco? 


End file.
